Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{11}{3} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 14}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{154}{15}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{4}{15}$